


Parting Ways

by exmachinarium



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmachinarium/pseuds/exmachinarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between the ruler of the island and his royal servant; a tiny bit shippy if you squint...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Before I've seen Julie Taymor's version of 'The Tempest', I got to listen to the soundtrack and was surprised at how wistful Ariel's song ('Where The Bee Sucks...') sounded compared to the previous versions I had heard. That slight dissonance was the main inspiration behind this fic.
> 
> Like in the film, I made Prospero change his whole attire, not just add a hat and a sword to reveal himself as Milan; the dialogue line comes directly from the play. Also, Ariel's defined as a 'he' for pure convenience and in order to stick to the original script; feel free to mentally substitute it with whatever pronoun you find suitable.

Rushing to retrieve the garments that Prospero wore upon his first arrival at the island (restored to their previous glory with great care, as if they were a holy relic), Ariel could feel his whole form tingling with anticipation. This was it. The grand finale his master prepared for his unknowing visitors; he shall reveal himself as Milan and put an end to his imprisonment.

Put an end to Ariel's serfdom.

The spirit was almost overflowing with joy. Everything that surrounded him – the cold stone of the corridors, the smell of dust in the duke's study, the whisper of fine silk as it was being draped over Prospero's shoulders – sang of freedom that was almost within Ariel's reach. A tune so alluring the spirit could do nothing but join in, his own melody heavy with the hum of busy insects, fragrant with cowslips and morning dew glistening in the first rays of the sun.

And within each tone lay the same thought, the same wish. _Farewell, farewell, fare thee well!_

The song finally came to an end, the broad collar snapped around Prospero's neck, and Ariel raised his crystalline eyes in search of his master's approval.

Outfitted in his old (by now almost ancient) robes, the magician himself seemed older. Tired. It was as if together with the garment he regained all the woes and heartaches previously dulled by magic and the island's remoteness from the world. His eyes, darkened with worry and a shade of longing, bore into Ariel's indifferent blue orbs.

For the first time the spirit realized fully what the ending of their deal meant.

Once the seal was broken, the airy sprite would re-enter the realm of spirits and no longer hold any corporeal form. Once Prospero relinquished his magic in favour of his dukedom, he would cease to perceive his spirit aide with any of his human senses; the wind would remain just wind, the sound of waves would carry no familiar voice. Everything would become just what it seemed, nothing less or more than that. And Ariel would be no more.

Brushing the grim thoughts aside, the spirit smiled encouragingly and for the final time fixed the front of Prospero's robe; his thin fingers rested there, taking in the melody of his master's heart. As if on cue, the magician's hand wandered to gently rest atop Ariel's head – a familiar and not unwelcomed gesture of fondness.

"Why, that’s my dainty Ariel," he murmured with unconcealed tenderness, "I shall miss thee… But yet thou shalt have freedom."

The words lingered in the air until it was time to go.


End file.
